The Bridge Is Stronger This Way
by JunoTwilightfan47
Summary: Mel and Rick secretly love each other, but will they ever be together?
1. Time To go See Rick!

**A/N: My own little Rick and Melinda fantasy lol. I wrote this months ago, but I think that you Rick and Melinda lovers would like this. please review, and no harsh words, please, I really wanted to write the story this way.**

**Chapter One:Time to go see Rick**!

Melinda Gordon got tense as husband, Jim Clancy, gave her a hug good bye.

_Rick is going to go crazy if I'm late...._ Melinda thought.

Without saying good bye, Melinda ran to her Saturn, got inside, and drove away.

Rick Payne, her best friend, called her earlier, and told her that he thought he was being haunted by a ghost, and needed her help.

Melinda had the ability to talk to and see the dead.

She always helped everyone that came her way.

Besides, Rick is her best friend, and he always helped her out with ghostly information, (Rick is a professor at Rockland University on the occult).

Also, she loved seeing Rick with any opportunity she gets.

She drove out of her town, Grandview, and went into the Rockland University visitor parking lot.

Rick was waiting for her at the main entrance.

_Oh, thank god!_ He thought when he saw Melinda's red Saturn drive into the parking lot.

His tie nearly coming undone, and his shirt all wrinkled, he bolted to her as she came out of her Saturn.

"Oh my god! Rick, oh Rick, are you alright?" she held out her arms and he just about fell into them.

"Lady, look at me. Does it look like if I'm alright?" she blushed and took a step away from him.

"Not exactly. Sorry!" the best friends laughed uncomfortably.

Then, Rick grabbed Melinda's hand, and they ran into the main offices.

Students they past whistled and admired the woman who Rick's hand was holding.

"Hey, Payne, nice chick!"

"Whoo! The professor has a girlfriend!"

"Is that Payne's wife? If it is, he scored too many points!" the commentaries continued until they reached Rick's office.

"Boy. Teenagers. They could think of crazy things, eh?" Rick commented uncomfortably.

"Yes, I agree. I wonder if mine are going to be like that..." Rick's heart nearly shattered.

Ever since he met Melinda, he has been experiencing different feelings for her.

He thought that, even although Melinda is experiencing a very wonderful and happy marriage, they would, just maybe, have a relationship a bit more than best friends.

_Oh, that dream Richard Payne, will never happen._ _Melinda loves that bastard like a monkey in banana land_. Rick thought.

But the truth for Melinda was that, lately, she has been more distant with Jim.

She wanted to go to Rick, but she was so afraid that a more serious relationship with Rick might shatter their friendship, (if they ever broke up).

Also, she is afraid of how Jim would react if she told him she had feelings for Rick.

Jim is an alcoholic, and you would never imagine the possibilities of what he could do to Melinda and Rick.

"You two have finally decided to have a baby? Congratulations!" Rick congratulated Melinda with not a lot of meaning.

He held out his arms.

She fell into them.

"To tell you the truth, it is what he wants, not me." Mel whispered in his right ear.

An evil smirk ran across Rick's face, and Melinda was just enjoying being held by Rick.

"So, what about the ghost Rick? There isn't any."

"Oh, well. Must be gone. I wanted to see you anyways. Are we still on for lunch?" they broke apart.

"Of course!" she responded eagerly.

"That's my-," Melinda listened closely. "best friend." she laughed, with a bit of disappointment.

She smiled and left.

Rick nearly started to drool watching her leave.


	2. Leave Her Alone, Jim!

**~Chapter two:Leave her alone, Jim!~**

Melinda drove onto main street and started to look for a parking spot.

She found one, right in front of her store, Same as it never was antiques.

She got out, and went in her store.

To her surprise, Jim was there, talking to his good friend and Melinda's employee, Delia Banks.

Jim had a big smile on his face.

Delia too.

But when they saw Melinda, their smiles faded away.

"Oh, hey Mel. I got worried when you left like that and decided to wait for you." he walked up to his wife and kissed her lips.

She could taste alcohol on his lips.

"Have you been drinking?" she exclaimed pushing him away.

"No." Melinda frowned.

"Ok, I just had a glass of wine."

"At nine in the morning?" he blushed.

"Yah, I guess." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go outside." Delia told them, and ran out.

"Where were you, Melinda?"

"Rick called me. A ghost was with him. So I went to see him."

Jim grabbed the wine bottle on the counter and threw it on the ground near Melinda's feet.

She screamed.

"Hey, Jim!" all of a sudden, Rick came in the store and pushed Jim away from Melinda.

Jim regained his balance, and was about to charge for Rick, but Melinda grabbed his arm.

"JIM! STOP!" she cried as tears poured down her cheeks.

Jim cooled down, and put his hands on her shoulders, and hugged her.

Melinda didn't hug him back, and was just looking at Rick. He gave her a sympathetic look.

Jim let go of her.

He tried to look into her eyes.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"No." she whispered and ran out.

Rick chased after her.

"Why are you here, Rick?" Melinda blathered out.

"You forgot your sweater in my office so I chased after you." he handed her the turquoise sweater he had been carrying the whole time.

Melinda smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Rick, for returning me my sweater and helping me out with Jim."

"Melinda... is there something wrong with him? I mean... its just how he threw a wine bottle at you. I never would have thought-,"

"Rick, I need to tell you something... I wasn't planning on telling anyone this, but since you are my best friend, I'll tell you." tears poured down her cheeks.

"Jim... is an alcoholic. I found this out last month from a doctor who is trying to help him. He's been an alcoholic since last year, a little while before I found out who my father was. Also, since I told him I knew the truth about him, sometimes it seems like he's about to kill me. It is really frightening."

Rick barely knew what to say.

He could just watch Melinda cry away, since Jim and Delia were watching them from inside the store.

Melinda was expecting Rick to console her, but he was just now looking at the ground.

After Melinda stopped crying, they talked for hours.

Finally, Rick preposed to go to lunch at Lento's on the square, Grandview's famous Italian restaurant.

They walked there, and they both had a good time.

Especially Melinda.

It would be even better if he was my partner and best friend!

Little did she know that Rick was thinking the same thing.


	3. A Shocking Discovery

**A/N: I know that its weird having Jim being an alchoholic lol, my friend gave me that idea :P i know, i know, but it goes with my story. Please Review, and I'm sure you'll find this chapter very interesting.**

**~Chapter Three: A shocking discovery~**

Melinda went back to the store with Rick once they saw Jim go to the fire house.

Delia was there, cleaning up the wine and glass that is splattered on the hardwood floor.

"Hey, Mel. Jim was pretty mad before, don't you find?" Melinda nodded.

Rick put a hand on Melinda's left shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to try and fix things up between Jim and you right now, ok? I'll go to the fire house and talk to him."

"Oh, Rick, you don't have to do that!"

"But I want to. I'm you're best friend, and this is all my fault."

"No Rick. This is completely not you're fault. It's me."

"But I want to do it, Mel...." he looked pleadingly into her brown eyes.

She nodded.

Then, he rushed out.

Once across the street, Rick looked back at Melinda, who was looking at him from the store window.

She smiled and did a little hand wave.

He smiled back.

_I wish I could just run back to her and kiss her...._ Rick thought, sadly.

He turned around, and Melinda was running towards him.

"I just feel so alone when you're gone...." Melinda stated.

_Now! Kiss her now!_

But Melinda started to walk.

He quickly followed her.

Once they reached the fire house, Melinda saw Jim's good friend, Bobby, and asked him if he seen Jim anywhere, (god knows, he might be drinking in his locker right now).

"He walked out with a woman, Mel."

"A WOMAN?!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Do you know where they went?" he nodded.

"I think they went to the river." Melinda grabbed Rick's hand, and went to his Land Rover.

They scrambled inside, and they sped to the river.

Once they arrived, the best friends spotted Jim's truck.

They parked a good distance away from it, and they got out.

They spotted Jim and a woman near the water front.

They began walking towards them.

All of a sudden, Jim hugged the woman.

Melinda stopped dead in her tracks.

Jim and the woman broke apart, and Jim kissed her cheek.

This was too much for Melinda.

She and Rick stormed to the new lovers

"JIM!" he looked over to Melinda.

"Melinda-," he whispered.

"ARE YOU OVER ME JIM, OR ARE YOU JUST TOO DRUNK TO REMEMBER YOU HAVE A WIFE?" Melinda screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Melinda, it isn't what it seams. His son just passed away!"

"LET HIM- WHAT? HIS SON JUST PASSED AWAY?"

"Yes! Didn't he ever tell you that he had a son, Bryant Clancy?"

"No!"

"Melinda, I didn't want to tell you. I thought it would change our relationship!"

"I think it just did!" and Melinda stormed away, with Rick by her side.

Melinda didn't care that much of her marriage with Jim was over.

The person who she wanted was right by her side.

**A/N: omg, I'm evil againts Jim in this fic, aren't I? :P Lol, I've got to say though, Jim and Mel aren't breaking up, it says so in the next chapter :P I hope you enjoyed it **


	4. Let Me Take You Out Dancing

**A/N: Ok, a bit of a change. This chapter has a little twist. And, I know I'm harsh againts Jim, but its for the ff. I like Jim, I really do :) you might already noticed that Im very sarcastic, but please forgive me, Im a very dramatic person :P Please review, and enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four:Let me take you out dancing**

Melinda drove home in her Saturn once Rick dropped her off on the square.

Once she entered her house, she started to cry.

Then, she went up in her and Jim's room upstairs, and took a nap.

"Melinda, Melinda, wake up." Mel groaned and she saw Jim standing there, with a hand on her stomach.

"Don't you even dare touch me, Jim Clancy!" his hand still resigned in the same position.

His eyes were looking profoundly in to hers.

"Melinda, I just got a call from the hospital."

"So?"

"So... you're pregnant." Melinda's heart shattered.

She was hoping to just divorce him and leave, so she could be with Rick.

But now, she was pregnant with Jim's child.

He is probably going to force her to stay, only because she was carrying his baby.

"Oh, great. I'm pregnant. Whoo. Really Jim, are you expecting me to be happy about this?" he nodded.

"Well, I'm not." she was about to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"Baby, you're still my wife. Felicia was just my girlfriend for a year. I didn't even know I had a child until last year, when Felicia called me and told me that I had a son and he's dying."

"How did you react to that?"

"Not very well, Melinda. I started to drink. I went into depression. I took pills to ease my guilt. For not being there for my son, Bryant." he actually started to cry.

"It isn't fair that my son is dead! The poor little guy was only eight years old. That is way too young for a child... I didn't know that she was pregnant when I left her... Melinda, what is the point of life when you can't live it?"

"I don't know... Jim, if I only knew what was going on, I would have been more sympathetic."

"Don't worry about it, Mel. Oh... are we ok? You don't know how much I love you...." Melinda thought, I guess I could give him a second chance, for the baby....

"Alright. But, please, don't drink around the baby when it comes."

"I'll be done drinking by then... say, let's go dancing, Mel. We haven't done that in a long while!"

"Ok! Let me shower and change." he nodded, and he went to take a shower himself.

Melinda sat on the bed, and waited for Jim to be done.

Then, her cell phone wrung.

It was Rick.

"Hey, Mel! Do you want to come over for a bit?"

"Oh... sorry, I already have plans with Jim."

"Like what? Meeting with lawyers? Oh, come on, Melinda!"

"No. We are going out dancing. Everything is fine between us."

"Oh. Um, congrats."

"Only because we found out I am pregnant ten minutes ago! Rick, save me!" she blurred out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Mel, I'm sorry! Should I say congrats again?"

"No, ok? Listen, I need to go. Bye!"

"Bye." he muttered.

He slammed his cell phone shut.

"That god d**n Jim! Now, I'm never going to get the love of my life! Screw the baby, too! Oh... I know! I'll just make her want me!" then, he dialled his friend Claudia's number.

"Hey Claud, its Rick. Hey, are you busy? Oh, you're bored? Fantastic! Let me take you out dancing. Ok! In 45 minutes? Alright! I'll be there! Bye!" Rick rubbed his hands together, and let out an evil laugh.

"Oh, Jim Clancy, you're going down!"

"Oh, come on, sweet heart, just one more kiss before we go in."

Melinda got tense.

She smiled at her husband to hide it.

"Ok." Jim leaned forward to kiss his wife.

"We'll make this a night to remember. A night to remember to tell our little Clancy." they both hopped out and Jim locked the doors to the truck.

He took her arm and escorted her.

"What should we call it?"

"Jim, isn't this to early to discuss?"

"Never! For a boy, Michael-James Clancy, after my father, if you wouldn't mind. Also perhaps Halley or Grace for a girl." Melinda twitched. She hates the name Michael!

"Um, but Michael is already used to much already! Besides, Andrew or Peyton would be nice.... Also, I can't really picture us calling my daughter Halley or Grace. Probably Andrea? Or Mary-Anne? Oh! Maybe Mary-Andrea!"

"Melinda, no. No offense, but Andrew or Peyton doesn't work. Mary-Andrea is ok. It is settled. Mary-Andrea for a girl, Michael-James for a boy."

_"Michael-James! Michael, come here!" oh good lord, please don't give me a boy!_ Melinda thought.

"I hope we get a boy!" Jim exclaimed.

Melinda nearly passed out.

"You know Claudia, I always hated the names James and Clancy. They are both dumb and arrogant names. But, I like Richard, my name. I could never be more thankful to my parents for naming me Richard."

Claudia gave him a strange look.

"Alright. Say, when do we get there?"

"When we get there, Claud. Oh, my god, what do you know, were here. Hey! There is my best friend, Melinda Gordon."

He parked the Land Rover and ran to Melinda.

"Hey! If it isn't the soon-to-be new parents, Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy!"

Claudia raised her eye brows.

"Melinda, this is my date, Claudia. You've helped out Claud before, remember, Mel?"

Melinda was hurt.

She slowly nodded.

_He doesn't love me, and he came here to prove it._

"Mel, baby, why don't we go inside?" she looked down and nodded again.

Jim took her hand and led her away.

Half way there, she told Jim that she needed to go to the washroom.

Once inside, she almost cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, back to Rick and Claudia....

"Oh, I see, you're in love with her, Rick, I see. I get it. You used me! I could tell. The way you looked at her. And you said you hated the names James and Clancy. For her husband, Jim, right?"

they walked near the bathroom.

Melinda could hear footsteps.

All of a sudden, she heard Rick's voice: "No, no. You have this all wrong, Claudia! Melinda is only my best friend. I could never be in love with her. She's annoying (but I like that about her). She could be really wrong sometimes. She's weird because of her gift. She is married. And most importantly, she is not perfect, like you."

"If you mean that Rick Payne, kiss me. Now."

_But what if Melinda's around?_

"Rick?" he kissed her quickly.

Melinda was so hurt by what Rick said about her, she started to shake.

_HOW COULD I EVER BE IN LOVE WITH HIM, LET ALONE BE HIS FRIEND? OH, MAYBE HE'S RIGHT! I AM DUMB! WEIRD, ANNOYING! I CHOSE THE WORST MAN ON EARTH TO MARRY! I'M NOT PERFECT! NO WONDER NO ONE REALLY LIKES ME!_

She whipped away her tears.

Once she heard them walk away, she went back to Jim.

He escorted her to the dance floor.

They danced a slow song.

After, a fast, disco song came on.

Melinda was actually having fun.

Rick was getting jealous watching her having fun with Jim, and led Claudia to the dance floor right next to Mel and Jim.

Melinda was being drenched watching Rick having so much fun, and stopped, then gave Jim a long, passionate kiss.

Watching her, Rick suddenly kissed Claudia too.

At the end of the song, Rick went over and stopped Mel.

"Melinda, could I talk to you, please?"

"No. I'm having too much fun with my husband."

"Well, that's good to hear!" Jim leaned forward and kissed Melinda.

_"Well, that's good to hear!"_ Rick muttered, storming away.

He went to the bar, and had 3 drinks in 40 seconds.

Claudia went over to her date.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting drunk. Getting drunk is fun, did you know that, Claudia? Melinda Gordon loves people who are alcoholics. Jim is one. Did you know that? He's so lucky. He is so lucky to have Melinda. Now, she is pregnant. Did you know that Claudia? I wish the child was mine. But no. It has to be Jim Clancy's. He's perfect. Really perfect. That's why she married him. That loser. No. I'm the loser. Because I don't have Melinda Gordon." he told her after his seventh drink.

"That's it. I knew you were in love with Gordon. I'm taking a cab home." she stormed away.

"Fine, Claudia! Run away, run away like you always do!" he yelled after her.

Melinda saw him, holding up a beer bottle, and nearly coming down to the ground.

"Oh, no. Jim, he's drunk! Time to bring him home." they ran up to Rick, and they took him to their truck.

Melinda helped him climb in, and got in herself at the front with Jim.

"Rick, do you have your house keys?" he held them up.

Then, they drove away from the event that broke the close friendship apart, and headed to Rick's house.


	5. Will you forgive me, Melinda?

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is a bit dumb... but, i had no other ideas of how to write it :P enjoy :)**

**Chapter Five: Will you forgive me, Melinda?**

The next day, after Jim left for work, Melinda began her morning sickness.

She decided to take the week off. One: because, well, she is pregnant, and needs to rest; Two: she doesn't want to see Rick.

While Melinda was in bed that morning, Rick went over to Same as it never was to speak to Melinda.

But of course, Delia was there, alone.

"Hey, Dee, do you know were Melinda is?"

"At home. Jim told me she was sick."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I'll go talk to Jim to see if she's ok."

Five minutes later at the fire house...

"Hey, Jim! Where is Melinda?"

"At home. I guess you don't remember that much of anything from last night, right?"

Rick shook his head.

"Well, we were all at a dance. You were arguing with your date, Claudia, about something. You were drunk. You're level was so high, that you nearly passed out. Melinda noticed just in time that something was wrong with you. We-,"

"Wait a second! Delia said she is sick! What is wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh. Now I remember everything. Everything that happened. Melinda, my fight with Claudia-,"

"What was the fight about?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. Thanks, Jim. Is Mel home? I would like to see her." he nodded. Rick walked to his Land Rover, (Jim called a tow truck and dropped it off at Rick's) got inside, and drove to the Gordon-Clancy residence.

Once he got there, he stopped the Land Rover and got out.

He went to knock on the front door.

After one minute of waiting, Melinda answered the door.

Her usually straight dark brown hair was left with natural curls.

The light was out of Melinda's brown eyes.

He never saw her this way before.

"Hey, Mel! I went allover the place looking for you! How are you feeling?"

"Aren't you s'pose to be at work?" she replied icily.

"Nice greeting. No, it's Sunday."

"Ha. Very funny Payne. You got me again. Dumb Melinda, strikes again!"

"What?"

"You heard me, Richard Payne. I'm dumb. Weird, not to mention annoying. I'm married to a previous alcoholic husband. I'm not perfect, Rick. In fact, no one is. You were the only person since my best friend Andrea who made me realize that."

tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You are my best friend. I trust you. But what you did to me yesterday, I think I'll never forget your hurtful words. Good bye, Rick." she gently closed her door.

Rick was really confused.

He didn't say anything to Mel.

He especially would never insult the woman he loved... but, he just remembered, he was drunk. He might have said those things... so, he needed to apologize.

In a way that Melinda would never had expected him to....

Rick needed to think of a plan, and fast. He didn't know how to apologize to Melinda anymore, since he was running out of ideas, and she wasn't giving in.

Here is what he did so far:

1- signs

"Mel, Melinda Gordon, open up the window!" a few minutes later, Melinda opened her bedroom window, sat on the window seat, and looked out.

Rick is on her front lawn, with papers with letters on them.

"I-apostrophe-M-S-O-R-R-Y. What does that say? I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry Mel. Will you forgive me?" she rolled her eyes, and shut her window.

2- flower bed

"MELINDA, LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!" she looked out the window.

Rick has made I'm sorry, Mel! out of red roses.

Again, didn't buy it.

3- violinist

"Remember buddy, I charge per piece."

"Fine by me. I just want my love to forgive me. Now, start playing!" he played a sad piece.

Melinda looked out the window.

She saw Rick, again, holding a bouquet of once more, red roses, next to a violinist. She turned away from the window, and started to cry.

"Ok, buddy, she's done. So I'm done. Where is my 30 bucks?" Rick rolled his eyes and gave a cheque to the man.

Now, Rick ran out of ideas, and the last thing he wanted to do was beg for forgiveness.

on a Thursday afternoon, during a lesson, he suddenly asked: "Class, give me the correct answer of how a man should apologize to a woman he dearly loved after they have a fight."

nearly everyone in the class raised their hands.

"Yes Shannon?"

"What does this have to do with the occult?" the whole class began to laugh.

"Many things, Shannon. Yes, Brittany?"

"Give her roses?"

"No. George-Felix?"

"Um, dress up as a knight in shining armour?"

"I like that. Anyone, more specific for the spirit world? William?"

"Dress up as a knight, riding a pony?"

"Bingo! Thanks, class. This calls for a celebration! Class is over! No homework! Now get out of my class!" the students cheered, and left Rick's class.

He called the local barn and costume shop.

"Melinda, please look out the window again!" Rick screamed.

Melinda looked out the window to see Rick, dressed up in a knight costume, riding a pony.

Again, tears poured down her cheeks.

Because she was so touched that Rick wanted forgiveness this much.

She ran down the stairs and out the door.

Rick jumped off the pony and held out his arms.

Melinda feel into them.

"Rick I'm sorry. I'm sorry...."

"Don't be. You had a reason to be mad." she nodded.

"But, Rick, I feel so awful... I mean, you gone through all of that for nothing...."

"It wasn't for nothing. It was for you. I need you, Melinda...." "Me too...." Melinda took his helmet off.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and Rick stroked her hair.

He took her hands into his, and their breathings came so close...

Melinda backed away.

She waved at something.

Rick turned around, and Jim's truck entered the driveway.

_Count on Jim to ruin my moment with Melinda..._

Jim stepped out of the truck, and began to laugh.

"Boy? Rick, is that you?" Rick nodded in embarrassment.

"He wanted to, um, show me his old Halloween costume from high school. Isn't it cool?"

"Boy, I wish I had a costume like that!"

Rick almost died of discouragement.


	6. First Time In Three Months

**Chapter Six:First time in three months...**

Melinda and Rick haven't really spoken since their "kissing catastrophe".

Melinda, now five months pregnant, hasn't had that much luck with Jim as expected.

He started to take pills again, and drinking.

He got what he wanted: a boy.

He even started calling the baby Michael-James.

One day, for the first time in three months, Melinda went to go see Rick.

She gently knocked on his door.

"Come in." Melinda stepped in.

"Oh, Mel, I wasn't expecting you. Come and sit down, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." she slowly walked up to the guest chair and sat down.

"So, Mel, how is your pregnancy going?"

"not very well. Jim is drinking and taking pills. He's barely at home. Last night was the fifth time this month that a bar manager needed to call me to come pick up my husband. It's really embarrassing, Rick. Oh, and we're getting a boy. Now, I'm stuck with the name Michael-James. After Jim's father. I hate it! I hate Michael! It's so boring. I wanted something like Andrew, or a different name that isn't used very more...." she went over and over about her life, troubles, and even feminine things.

But Rick didn't care.

He missed her so much, that he would of listened to anything she said.

"Oh... Rick, there is a ghost in here. Next to that lamp."

Rick was so startled that his chair tumbled backwards.

He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" the ghost began to laugh.

"STOP IT! Who are you?"

"listen lady, I wont hurt you since your carrying my son's child. But him, he has to go. He's what's ruining my boy."

Melinda suddenly recognized the man.

"Michael-James Clancy? My father-in-law?" he nodded.

"You're ruining my boy's life. He needs to be with Felicia. They're both hurting, because of my grandson, Bryant. You're pregnancy is tearing them apart. They need each other...."

"But Michael, what if Jim loves me? What if he doesn't want to let me go?"

"Are you telling me that you don't want my son anymore?" Melinda turned to Rick, who was presently hiding behind his chair.

"Rick, why don't you come and see me later tonight? Jim will be gone to work..." he nodded.

Melinda rushed out to her Saturn and got in.

"To be honest with you, I don't think I'm in as much love with your son as when I married him. We are so distant. He changed. I also... think that... I'm in love with my best friend, Rick."

Melinda had the courage to finally say that out loud.

In a few minutes, she was driving into Grandview.

M.-J. didn't seem to know what to say.

Then finally, he disappeared.

Melinda reached to her street, and drove up the driveway.

She got out, and walked to her front door.

She went inside, and upstairs.

Jim was on the bed, drinking wine.

When he saw Melinda, he threw the glass on the floor.

"Melinda, it's nice to see you." he stood up, and grabbed a bottle of wine off the night stand, and slurped down more wine.

"Jim, give me that. You need to stop this, now. You don't need to do it for me, but at least your baby."

"What baby?"

"Jim, I guess you don't remember that I'm five months pregnant."

"The hell you are." he muttered.

She swiped the wine away from him.

"Melinda, give me that. Now."

"No!" tears poured down her cheeks.

She started to back away.

He advanced with her.

"Melinda, please. Don't. Give me it back, and I wont hurt you."

"Wont hurt me?"

"You heard me right. Now, give me that wine."

"NO!" all of a sudden, Melinda felt all her weight pull her backwards. She felt a drift of air, heard a bang, then nothing.

**;D evil me... ;D**


	7. Mel learns Jim's Pain

**Chapter Seven: Melinda learns Jims pain**

Melinda tried to force her eyes open.

But, she was feeling too much pain to do that.

"Melinda?" she heard someone whisper.

She slowly opened her eyes.

Rick was there, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, Melinda, thank god you're ok!"

"Rick? Where am I? What happened? Where's Jim?"

"You're in the hospital. I found you, unconscious, with Jim the drunk sitting beside you, hardly moving, at the bottom of the stairs. You must have fallen down. I called 911 immediately. You were sent into the ER. Jim, I guess he's in consoling right now."

"But Rick! Is the baby ok?" he shook his head.

"I guess the fall.... Melinda, you miscarried the baby. I'm so sorry. They, they put some type of fluid in you that pushed the baby out. I'm sorry, Mel...." tears poured down her cheeks.

"I-I was about to be a mommy- now my son is gone... I should have protected my baby more. Michael never had a day to live... and it is all my fault! Oh, probably I missed carried because I was about to be a bad mother anyways! Oh, Rick, I feel so empty inside...."

"Melinda, did Jim push you?"

"I'm not sure... I think he did...."

"Then, this isn't you're fault. He killed his own son."

"Does he know about the miscarriage?" he shrugged.

"Actually, you probably need to be alone right now. I'll go check up on him, and I'll come back later, ok?" she nodded, as he left her pocked his head inside Jim's hospital room.

Jim was reading a sports magazine.

Rick wanted to disturb him. In fact, ruin his life.

"Hey, Jim."

Jim looked up from his magazine.

"Oh, hi Rick. Where the hell is my wife? Why isn't she here, Rick? Were you and her out on a little stroll?"

"OUT ON A LITTLE STROLL? OUT ON A LITTLE STROLL?! ARE YOU KIDDING? I guess that you didn't hear that you killed you're unborn child."

"What?"

"You were drunk and pushed her down the stairs. You're child is dead, Jim, are you proud of yourself?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, yeah. I'll shut up. At least I care for you're wife more than you, bastard. I was actually there when she woke up. I watched her cry. I thought that husbands were s'pose to be on their wife's side when something goes wrong. For bad or for worst. But, no. I needed to be you're replacement. Why did you marry Melinda, Jim, if you are only making her suffer? I find it's sad. She lost her child, and you aren't showing any emotion. You know what? I'm practically her husband. I feel like if that child was actually mine. But probably because I'm so close to Melinda, that I have her feelings. I love her. And not only as a friend. Yes Jim, I've been in love with you're wife ever since I laid eyes on her!"

then, he stormed out.

he went to check up on Melinda a few minutes later. She was fast asleep. He walked up to her bedside, leaned over, and kissed Melinda gently on the lips. She didn't even turn. With that, smiling, he left the room with a smile on his face. He knew that things were going to get better for Melinda after that.

Melinda was let out a few days later. (Jim has been let out the next morning after they arrived)

Jim picked her up.

He didn't go visit her throughout all her time there.

Mostly because of what Rick revealed to him.

Anyways, Jim was waiting for her out in the hallway.

Once she was all set to leave, she went out to Jim.

"Hey, Jim."

"Oh, hi, Melinda. Ready?" she nodded, and they set off.

Once they were in Jim's truck, he spoke up.

"So, Melinda... did they mention that we could try again?"

"For what?"

"Getting you pregnant?"

"Yes. Miscarriage didn't affect anything, except for my social life."

"You really wanted this baby, did you?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know if I wanted a child."

_With you, anyways...._

"Really? I thought that you were dying for one."

"Jim, did you want the baby?" he was silent for about a minute.

"Melinda... to tell you the truth, I think this baby was tearing me apart."

Melinda was stunned.

"Why?"

"Not now, Melinda. Not now." then, he started the truck, and they drove home.

Melinda and Jim haven't spoken for the rest of the day.

They were too distracted in thought.

The next day, Jim went off to work.

Melinda had the rest of the week off.

So, she spent the day thinking.

Thinking about life. The baby. If her relationship with Jim was worth saving. Rick. That was what she did for the past four days. Thinking.

That night, she started to drink.

She never got drunk before, but this is what she wanted.

She drank almost three bottles of wine before she fainted on her bed.

The next morning, Melinda woke up in pain.

She started to scream. And cry.

_My life is such a wreck. I don't know what to do with my marriage. My baby is gone. I'm in love with Rick but I don't know how to deal with it...._

Again, the rest of the day, she was left with a lot of questions and no answers.

But, before Jim came home, she finally decided what to do.

"Melinda! Sweetheart, I'm finally home!"

"Jim, I'm right here. In the living room." Jim smiled, and sat down next to her, and gave her long kisses on the lips non-stop.

"Jim, stop." she ordered him as she pushed him away.

"What? A husband can't be happy to see his wife? I haven't seen you since yesterday morning! I was home last night, but... Melinda, were you drinking last night?"

she nodded.

"What?! Why?"

_he is being so caring and so... in love like when we were newlyweds. Should I really do this?_ Melinda thought

"Yes, Jim, I was drinking."

"Melinda Gordon, this isn't you, baby. Why were you drinking?"

_yes, I am going to do this. Now._

"Jim, we need to talk." tears filled up in her beautiful brown eyes.

He smiled at her, to try and make her feel better.

But, he didn't know what was coming

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. The truth comes out to the wrong man

**Chapter Eight:The truth comes out... to the wrong man**

"Jim... I don't know how to say this, but... our marriage isn't working." she whispered.

The smile on Jim's face disappeared.

He frowned at her.

"No, Melinda. It isn't working. But we are going to fix it. Our marriage is too perfect to save, and I love you, so much. We are going to conquer this, one step at a time. Then, when we are both ready, we'll try and have a baby, ok?"

"No. When would a baby come, Jim? Two, five, ten years? Ever?"

"Melinda, I want to have a child with you someday, but not now. Our lives are too messed up. We just lost our baby. I have drug and drinking problems to overcome. I'm applying for med school. I lost Bryant. You need to come with me...."

"To where?" Melinda mumbled.

"To medical school. I applied you as well yesterday. We'll be working together, Mel!"

"NO! I'm never going to be a doctor!"

"Melinda, stop it, right now. This is better for us, working together! Besides, I don't think you want to own Same as it never was forever."

he was right.

Mel didn't want to work at an antique shop forever.

"You're right. But I'm not becoming a doctor."

"Yes you are, Melinda!"

"This isn't where I want to go with you!" then, she stormed out of the drove to Rick's house once she was out of Jim's eyesight.

When she arrived, she wrung the doorbell.

Rick answered in a flash.

"Hey, Mel! I tried to call the last couple of days, but there was no answer. What's up?"

"Could we talk? I really need my best friend right now."

"Sure! You could sit on the leather sofa near the piano. I'm going to get some wine and glasses. Ok?" she nodded, and sat on the nice and comfortable leather sofa.

Rick came back and sat next to her.

"So, shoot."

"I've been thinking about whether if I should stay with Jim or leave. I decided to leave him. But when I told him that our marriage wasn't working, he nearly panicked. He came up with all these solutions to fix it up. Get this: he even applied me to med school yesterday without asking me."

"Well, Dr. Gordon, what happened?"

"Rick! Oh, I told him that I wasn't coming with him to med school and stormed out."

"Wow. What are you going to do with him?"

"Leave. Divorce."

"Want to stay over tonight? It would be better if you did that."

"Actually, Rick, I should confront him instead of running away. But thanks for the offer!"

"Anytime, anytime."

Melinda stayed with Rick for a couple more hours, then returned to her house.

Jim was waiting for her on the front porch.

"Melinda! Oh, thank god, I was starting to get worried. Where were you?" he asked as he gave her a kiss.

"Rick's."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Rick, Rick, Rick. It's all I'm hearing. Richard Payne. I'm starting to think you're having a relationship with him, Melinda."

"Jim! I told you a million times before, we're only best friends."

"Only best friends. Then why did he confess to me in the hospital that he's in love with you?"

"What? In love with me?"

"Yes. He told me he's been in love with you ever since he laid eyes on you. Be honest with me, Melinda, are you in love with him?"

Melinda froze.

She didn't know what to say to her husband now.

"Melinda, talk to me. Are you in love with Rick? Are you two already lovers?"

"Jim... I need to be honest... yes I'm in love with Rick."

Melinda started to walk away, but Jim grabbed her.

"How long have you been in love?"

"A few months."

"Does he know?" she shook her head.

"Well, a bit, I guess."

"How?"

"We... hold hands a lot... we hug too... and we nearly kissed a few months ago."

"What stopped it?"

"You. It was that day when he was dressed up in a knight costume with a pony."

Jim glared at her.

"Melinda... now I know why you were trying to tell me our marriage isn't working. Now that the baby's gone, you knew that there is a full opening to Rick. Melinda, you are never going to see him again. Get in the house."

"Who told you that you can control my life?"

"No one. But I'm still you're husband. Now, get in that d**n house."

"You're father told me that you should be with Felicia."

"You can see my father?" she nodded.

"Well, don't listen to him. You only listen to me. Is that clear?"

"No!" he grabbed her arm, and brought her inside.

"We are going to move away, Melinda. So far away, I'll make sure you will never see Rick Payne again."

tears of fear rolled down her cheeks.

This was a time that she needed Rick.

Melinda woke up the next morning, she woke up with a huge headache.

Mostly because Jim has been yelling at her until three o'clock in the morning.

Once she took an Advil, and took a shower and got dressed, she stormed downstairs.

Jim was there, drinking coffee.

"Aren't you s'pose to be at work today?" he turned to face her.

"Well, good morning grouchy."

"I'm moving out, Jim. Today. I just want to get out of your life."

"No, Melinda. As long as you're my wife, you're going to be with me. At all times. So stop you're little fantasy with Rick. It isn't going to work."

"Jim Clancy, I swear, I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life." she stormed up the stairs.

He followed her.

"You aren't going to hate me, because we are going to have a child together."

"Never, am I having a child with you. So you can stop that fantasy now."

"Melinda, stop. I know were we're moving."

"Where?" Melinda answered shrilly.

"California."

"I'm never moving to California! Jim, I'm going to divorce you, bastard!"

"No. We're never, ever, divorcing, Melinda."

"Yes we are. Or I'm going to move into the guestroom."

"No. Melinda, listen to me. For the rest of our lives, you are going to do exactly what I say. Understand me?"

tears poured down her cheeks.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" she hit him, and she ran out of the room, and locked herself in the bathroom.

Melinda couldn't escape.

The window is too small for her to climb through.

A few minutes later, Jim began to knock on the door.

"Melinda, come out. Now. Or I'll break the door down."

Melinda didn't know what to do.

Listen to her husband, or stand up and fight? Before she could answer, the doorbell wrung.

She knew that Jim wouldn't answer.

All of a sudden, she heard: "Melinda, I know you're home! Come down here, now!"

"Get out of my house, Payne."

Melinda unlocked the door, and ran past Jim, and bolted to the stairs.

"RICK!"

**A/N: A bit too dramatic?**


	9. Locked In, Locked Out

**Chapter Nine:Locked in, locked out**

"Melinda? Is anything wrong?" she ran down the stairs, and jumped into his arms.

"Everything is wrong, Rick, everything!" she sobbed in his shoulder.

"Melinda, get back up here, we have business to finish."

"I'M NEVER GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN!" she screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick asked.

"Him. He wants to ruin my life. Starting with moving to California."

"California? No. You're never moving to California, Melinda, I'll make sure off that."

"And he was trying to lock me up."

"What? Lock you up?"

"Yes!"

"That's it, Melinda, I'm getting you out of this marriage."

"Don't even try, Payne. Melinda's mine. Also, we are still very much in love."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, JIM!" and Melinda stormed out the door, with Rick on her heels.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rick asked Melinda, as he watched her picking at her Greek salad.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe my marriage is almost over. At the beginning to the third year of marriage, it seamed like a fairy tale. Everyone said that it was Jim and Melinda forever. But they were all wrong."

tears climbed down her cheeks once more.

"Last night was one of the worst nights I ever had. He yelled at me till three o'clock in the morning."

"Wow. The longest I yelled at Kate was about five minutes. But... when did you get home at?"

"Eleven."

"So... he yelled at you for four hours."

"Yes."

"Holy. So... do you want to stay over tonight?"

she managed to smile.

"I'd appreciate this. Thanks. I never want to go back to the house- unless if Jim ever leaves- and it would be better than a lonely old hotel room."

"No problem, Melinda. It would be fun. I have many guest rooms to fill- besides, you're my best friend. You can even move in. Yes, do that. Move in."

"Rick, don't you think you're going overboard?" he stood up.

"No, I'm not, Melinda!"

"But what if you find a girlfriend? What if you want her to move in? I'll stay until I can get back on my feet, then, I'll be gone. Ok?"

_She really isn't in love with me, isn't she?_

"Uh... ok, I guess."

"Alright."

"Now, should we go back to Grandview?" they were at a Greek restaurant in Sunset Park.

"Sure." they paid for the meals, and left.

They got into Rick's Land Rover, and headed back to Grandview.

Melinda took out her cell phone, and called the fire house, to see Jim's schedule.

"Driscoll County Fire Station. This is Kristen."

"Hi. I'm just wondering when Jim Clancy is s'pose to be in."

"Uh... let me check.... Oh, he came in at twelve."

"Ok, thanks! And don't tell him that his wife called, please!"

Kristen laughed.

"Promise I wont, Melinda. Bye!"

"Good bye." she glanced at the time.

One o'clock.

"He's gone! Let's go!" they drove to the gloomy house that Melinda previously lived in.

They rushed inside, and ran upstairs.

About an hour later, Melinda filled up four suitcases.

Mel grabbed two, Rick grabbed two, and they headed out the door.

Melinda locked the door, and put her things in the back of Rick's LR.

Then, they drove to Rick's huge and snazzy house, (Kate was very wealthy, along with Rick's money, they could afford many things) and brought all of Mel's stuff in the biggest guestroom.

Once she was all settled in, she fell back on her new king size bed.

Rick joined her.

"You can decorate it anyway you would like, Mel, after you and the freak get divorced."

"Whoa, Rick. I don't think that Jim will give up, yet. Even if we do get divorced, he might even come and kidnap me."

Rick began to laugh.

"Not with me he won't!"

Melinda giggled.

"You have a point about that!"

Rick smiled.

_Now. Kiss her now. She's getting divorced. Besides, we nearly kissed a few months ago. She must love me!_

Rick started to advance his face towards hers.

But then, her cell phone wrung.

_God d**n it!_

Melinda rolled her eyes.

"It's my husband."

"Give me that!' he flipped open the cell.

"Richard Payne's office."

Melinda buried her face in a pillow to laugh.

"Get my wife on the line, Payne. Or I'm calling the police."

"Oh, hey Jim! Why are you calling my office, for? Isn't that funny? Do you have a question to ask me on the occult?"

"PAYNE, GIVE THE d**n PHONE TO MY WIFE!"

"Melinda isn't here. She's gone to California."

"Why California?"

"I don't know! She told me to drop her off at the airport, and that she's running off to California."

"Oh, what a fake story, Payne."

Rick began to laugh.

"Well, I guess you aren't arsenic dumb corresponding like Mel says you are."

"I'm calling the police Payne. Then, my wife will never see you again."

"What will you tell em' Jim? A naughty professor kidnapped my wife? Oh, very ingenious of you."

Melinda couldn't help herself anymore. She let go of pillow and started to laugh and cry.

Rick frowned at her.

"Mel...."

"MELINDA, GET ON THE PHONE!" Jim yelled through the phone.

Melinda grabbed the phone.

"What do you want, Jim?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"California. Oh, don't worry, the naughty professor didn't do anything to me."

Rick gave her a playful shove.

"Where are you, Melinda?"

"I told you, California!" "Then why is this motion detector pointing to Richard Payne's house?"

"Motion detector? What do you mean? A locating device?"

"You answered your question. Locating device. I'm at the police station. If you don't come back home, I'm going to come and get you, with police backing me up."

"Good bye, Jim. My lawyer will be contacting yours soon." she hung up.

"Wow. I didn't realize the police were there. If I knew, I would have been more careful."

"Hey, don't worry. Rick, thank you, for everything you're doing for me."

Rick held out his arms, and Melinda fell into them.

"I don't perceive the difference of what I would do if I didn't know you, Melinda Gordon."

"Me neither." she whispered.

At that moment, he knew that one day, somehow, he knew that they would be happily married.

Again, somehow.

**:D please comment!**


	10. The Bridge Is Being Built

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys! I'm so happy that some of yas like this extremly dumb story :P I wrote it a long time ago, so that's why:P sorry for the wait, i forgot to post more. Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**~Chapter Ten:The bridge is being built~**

It was a few days later, and Melinda visited her lawyer, and she filed for divorce.

Jim called her and panicked when his lawyer advised him that she filed for divorce.

"Good for you!" was all she responded.

A few days later, the lawyers, Jim, and Melinda, are having a meeting.

"Honestly, I don't know why she wants a divorce so badly." Jim told the lawyers.

"Oh, you know why. You must love ruining my life. He wanted to move to California when he found out my best friend, Richard Payne, is in love with me. He even applied me to med school without asking me."

"Melinda, we were advised that you miscarried your child recently. Was the child his?"

she nodded.

"He pushed me down the stairs, drunk. The fall is what produced the miscarriage. Actually, he was taking drugs and drinking throughout the whole pregnancy."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I LOST MY SON RECENTLY, MELINDA!"

"Yes, um, is that the reason why you started these habits, Jim? You lost you're son, Bryant, right?"

Jim nodded.

"I found in the worst way. I caught him making out with his ex, Felicia Justine, the mother of his son."

her lawyer raised his eyebrows.

"So, Melinda, there isn't really a reason to take him to court for?"

"Oh, I'd love to take him to court, but there is no real reason to."

"Alright then. Well, you told me that you're mostly all moved out?"

"Oh. I still have quite a few boxes, but it would be done in a flash. He could keep the house, or sell it. I wont care. I already have my own place."

"Alright... so you're mostly all set, you two, for this big step. How about this Friday at the city hall to confirm the divorce?"

"The sooner, the better. I just want to get my life back."

Jim looked like if he was going to begin to cry.

_Friday...._

"So, you now need to sign these places, right here. Yup, there."

Melinda nervously held her pen as she watched Jim sign the divorcement papers.

After a few minutes, they gave Melinda the same papers.

She read through the whole document, and signed the necessary places.

Then, the judge stamped the papers.

"There. It's all over. You two are now officially divorced."

Jim got up and left in a flash. Once he was gone, Melinda went out as well.

Rick was waiting for her outside.

"Hey, are you alright?" he stroked her cheeks.

"You're crying, Mel."

"Rick, I just got divorced. Am I s'pose to be happy?" he shook his head.

He hugged her.

"I'm sorry. As much as you hated Jim in the end, you're still really upset about it, right?" she nodded.

"We went through so much together. Heaven and Hell. At one point, I thought that we would never be separated." she shook her head.

"I hope my next marriage wont end like this!"

"No, Melinda, it wont. I bet that you're next marriage will be better than you're last one. You know why? Because you make people's live's worth living for after it was all destroyed. You light their lives. You're really special, Melinda Gordon. The moment you told me about you're gift, that's what I saw in you. I'm sure that you're future husband will see that in you, too."

"Do... you really mean that?" she whispered.

He nodded, a tear going down his cheek.

They hugged again.

A week later, Melinda went back to work.

Delia went over to Rick's a few times to see how Melinda was doing.

She is actually doing better than expected.

Melinda loves living at Rick's, as best friends, or a couple.

It feels a lot like home to her now. All of her things from her past resident are all there.

She let Jim keep most of the furniture, so it wasn't too hard to move out.

Also, being like a maid, Melinda has been doing the household chores, (well, most of it).

Right now, she's meeting Rick at the university. He told her that he has a surprise for her.

So, she went up to Rick's office.

Once she arrived, quite a few people were there.

"Uh...." Rick spotted Melinda, and went up to her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone, this is Melinda Gordon, my best friend. Jeremy, do you have anything to say?"

"Melinda, Rick told us how big you're degree in history is. You went to George Town to take teaching courses, right? After you left college?" she nodded slowly.

"You own an antique shop, Same as it never was, in Grandview, are we again correct?" she nodded again.

"Well, do you want to be Rockland's next History teacher?"

"Uh... uh... I truly don't know what to say. Could I have a week?"

"A week, and that's it. Next session we'll need you, if you except the offer."

"Alright." Melinda turned to leave once they all began talking again, but Rick grabbed her.

"Hey, Melinda, isn't this great? We'll be working together! Now, you could just sell the store, or give it to Delia. It's perfect!"

"Rick... come here." she pulled him into the hallway.

"Rick, this is too much. First, backing me up through all my problems with Jim, offering me to live with you, and now, getting me a new career. What's going on? I know that I'm your best friend, but this is a little extreme, even for you. Why are you doing this?"

_What am I s'pose to tell her? I'm just doing this because I care for her?_

"Rick, answer me. Now. You're scaring me."

"I'm... I'm... doing this because... well, you're my best friend, and I really care about you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I'll be at home then. Bye."

"Bye." she walked away.

"I love you...." he whispered to her, but of course, she didn't hear.

**OMG.... im so sorry, that was so dumb. Like, gosh, I don't know what was wrong with me :P I know I tend to exagerate, and these things will technically never happen, but oh well, its a story. omg, i need to go to law school, the divorce stuff is so badly written :P oh well, I'm just a really dumb teen, who needs help :P please keep those reviews comng guys!**


	11. More Dancing and Happy Endings

**A/N: Final chapter guys! Its really weird, but oh well. Enjoy and review please**

**~Chapter Eleven:More dancing and happy endings~**

"Melinda, I'm home!" Rick called through the house a few nights later.

"Hi, Rick! Have a nice day?"

"Oh, sure I did. I finished correcting exams today, and the lowest mark is a 73%. That's a start, for all the groups I've ever taught. I want to celebrate. Lets go out for supper, then let me take you out dancing!"

"Alright! That would be fun!" an hour later, they hit Lento's.

Once they were seated, Melinda had an announcement to make.

"Rick, I decided to take the position for the history teacher."

Rick looked like if he was about to jump out of his seat.

Then, he actually did.

"Now that was the tip of my day! Waiter, bring me your best wine! We have something to celebrate." the waiter hurried back with the wine, then they placed in their orders.

Once they were done eating, they headed to the Grandview Dancing Hall.

Once they headed inside, Melinda spotted the person she didn't want to see the most... Jim. With Felicia.

"Rick, I want to go home."

"Why?" she pointed to Jim.

"Who cares. Let the Payne and Clancy war begin!" they headed out to the dance floor, and began dancing.

"Rick, you're pretty good! Better than him, actually!" she whispered in his ear.

He laughed, which made Jim look over their way.

He hated the sight of it. He brought Felicia over a ways near them.

Melinda frowned, and raised her voice.

"Gee, Rick, this isn't the celebration night I hoped for." he got what she was trying to do.

"Oh, I know, Mel. It's such a shame. It's too bad that we don't have that naughty professor with us." "Which professor, Rick?" he slapped her gently on the arm. "Oh. You. I forgot about you." "I guess that pretty soon, you'll be also the naughty professor, Melinda." she smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to adore working with you, Rick. I always wanted to be a professor, so I could be near you."

"Ha, ha. Yes. Oh, they said that you're office will be across from mine."

"Now, that's my tip of the night." Jim got sick of hearing their conversation, and left with Felicia.

Rick and Melinda smiled at each other.

They were having the time of their lives.

After hours of dancing, Melinda heard her favourite song come on, "how could I live without you" by Leann Rimes.

They were having a break, but Melinda pulled him on to the dance floor.

They began dancing.

Rick was about to kiss her, but she rested her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair.

They went like that throughout the whole song, then, Rick pulled her outside.

"Let's walk to the park." they did just that.

Rick was holding her hand. Once they arrived to the park, Melinda spoke: "Rick... I have to confess something to you."

Rick's heart beat faster and faster.

"What is it, Melinda?" he asked nervously.

"Before me and Jim got divorced, he told me something that I was only going to tell you on a special night, like this one."

They walked to the fountain at the middle of the park.

"Jim... told me something that put me into shock."

"What, Mel?"

"He told me... that you love me."

Rick blushed.

"Melinda... I- I don't know what to tell you...." he stuttered and began walking away.

"Rick... wait. There's more." he stopped.

"He asked me if... I am in love with you." he looked at her with worry.

"I answered... yes. Rick Payne... I'm in love with you, too. That's why he wanted to make me move away. Because he was trying to pull me away from you. But, he couldn't. Because I know that we care for each other so much, that nothing could pull us apart. The bridge is stronger this way." Rick stood there for a second in shock, then he ran to her.

He (finally) kissed her on the lips.

They kissed for about ten seconds, then, they broke apart.

"Now that... was the real tip of the night." Melinda laughed, and they walked back to the Land Rover.

_Two years later..._

Melinda was trying not to panic.

"Are you sure that this dress doesn't look like a Halloween costume, Bianka?" Melinda asked Bianka, her friend since two years ago.

"Mel, calm down. You're panicking like crazy. Besides, it should look nice. You had it custom made! I'm sure that Rick loves you in any outfit. You loved him even when he wore that hideous outfit at the staff Halloween party."

"I guess you're right, Bianka. Thanks."

"What are friends for? Oh... Melinda... I gotta go. My cue." Mel watched her leave. She was breathing so hard, that she thought she was going to pass out.

"Melinda... you're turn...." a tear nearly rolled down her cheek.

She wiped it quicky, and looked in the mirror.

She looked beautiful.

She stepped out of the curtain, and entered a courtyard filled with guest all costumed medieval style.

She followed her bride's maids down the Ile.

Once they took their places, she was facing Rick.

He smiled courageously.

She smiled back.

Once she arrived at the front, Rick took both of her hands into his, and they faced the minister.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are here to marry Sir. Richard Payne with Mme Melinda Gordon."

Melinda gripped Rick's hands nervously as he spoke. Finally, he asked: "Sir. Richard Payne, do you take Mme Melinda Gordon to be your wife? Through sickness and health?"

"I will." "And do you, Melinda Gordon, take Sir. Richard Payne to be your husband? Through sickness and in heath?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir. Richard, you may kiss the bride." Rick took off the Vail, and kissed her.

Everyone stood up and clapped. Rick and Mel went over to the signing table and signed the wedding licence papers.

After five minutes, they both stood up.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce you to King Richard and Queen Melinda Payne!" everyone cheered.

They walked up the Ile.

Rick leaned over and kissed her again.

They really gotten this far. They couldn't believe it.

Before, Melinda was married to Jim, and telling Rick that she was only a student, learning on the occult.

Now, everything is much better.

Melinda is a professor with Rick at Rockland, she's now married to him, she has many more friends... and they have a little girl.

Melinda glanced at the baby her mother, Beth Gordon, was holding in her arms.

The four month old baby, Miranda Andrea Payne, in memory of Andrea and his grand-mother, Miranda Sarah Payne, is their pride and joy, and one of the many torches of their new marriage.

Melinda and Rick know that their marriage and love for each other is so strong, that nothing in this world can break it apart.

Even death.

They don't know about Jim and Felicia.

They are scheduled to marry in about a year, since Jim needs to finish med school first. But they too, have a daughter, Hailey Anne, who is seven months old.

Rick has a feeling that Jim and Felicia's marriage wont last... like theirs.

"Now, the King and Queen would like to share their first dance with you. The song is 'how could I live without you'."

Rick brought Melinda to the dance floor, and they began to dance.

Smoke enclosed them.

"Wow. What a day, eh, Rick?"

"Yes. What a day. This is the second best day of my life. First was the day Miranda was born."

"Me too... Rick, I love you. Let's not allow anything to brake us apart, ok?" he nodded.

She let her head rest on his shoulder.

Once the song was over, they went back to their table.

Rick took his daughter in his arms.

Miranda, who has very light brown hair and blue eyes, smiled up at him.

"Wanna dance with daddy?" he asked as a fast song came on. He made a funny looking face, and she laughed.

"I guess so. Come on." he carried her to the dance floor.

Melinda watched them.

The three of them were so happy.

Melinda hoped that it would stay like this for the rest of their lives.

The next day, Rick and Melinda are flying to Paris for their honeymoon.

They couldn't wait, but they didn't want this day to end. But, they both know that it would never end, in a way.

They both know that without Jim and Kate, the bridge would be stronger.

The bridge to a better life.

It could be only be built by them.

With Rick and Melinda together, the bridge is stronger this way.

**THE END**

**I know.... weird.... I hope you all sort of liked it :) btw, i chose them to have a medival wedding because of like, when he came over to apologize, he was a knight on a pony :P iunno :P**

**thanks guys**

**ems**


End file.
